The Lone Wanderer Setting out
by Spartan300i8
Summary: After leaving Vault 101 The Lone Wanderer begins his search for his Father James meeting new people and the Harshness of the Wasteland brings
1. Strange New Land

All I can hear is the giant metal door of Vault 101 closing behind me. I started thinking whats going to happen to Amata will she be alright? I open the wooden door to the outside and all of a sudden, it was bright the sun was brighter than the lights in the vault.

I sat on the ground trying to figure out what to do next I was going through my Pip-boy and there was a holotape that I found on Jonas it was dad saying he had left. I kept listening to it over and over again that I began to cry. I loss everything my home, my father, and most of all I loss my girlfriend. As I was looking at in the distance I could see what look like walls made up of junk so I venture over there. As I walk towards the city I heard someone,

_ "This is your President John Henry Eden." _It was coming from an floating robot. I think they were old propaganda they use before the war.

As I got to entrance of this settlement called Megaton, I was under attack by giant ant luck have it a fellow named Crow saved me from these mutated insects and came up to me

" Hey there names Crow I'm a caravan merchant you must be new to the wasteland. Out here we use bottle caps as a source of money here take these caps as a starter your going to need them." Crow handed me 100 bottle caps wasn't a lot he said but it will get me somewhere. I thanked him and proceed in the City of Megaton.


	2. The City Around A Bomb

As I entered this city I was greeted by the town sheriff and mayor. His name is Lucas Simms.

"Well well another new comer welcome to Megaton I'm Lucas Simms I'm the authority when it is need." He was a nice man it seemed. " Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand. "Friendly and well mannered I think we going to get along real well." He said as he looked around to see if there any trouble. " I'm look for my father a middle age guy seen a guy that fit it" I asked hoping for a good answer. Simms look a little sad, " No sorry. You could try check with Colin Moriarty up in Moriarty Saloon be careful though I don't trust him." It was better than nothing, "Thank you Simms lets talk about that bomb down there. Don't you think someone should disarm that thing?" I caught his attention, " I don't trust anyone here to disarm the thing but if you think you can disarm it than be my guess I'll give 100 caps if you succeed."

So I head down to were the atomic bomb was I looked at for awhile then after a few cutting wires I was able to successfully disarm it and Lucas is was a man of his word and gave me the 100 caps and also the deed to a house in Megaton. I thank him for the house then continued my search for my father.

I went to Moriarty Saloon and I saw some a strange man. He look like a zombie but still acted like a human. I overheard his name. His name was Gob he was the bartender there. He ask what I wanted to drink. I said that I'd have to think about it politely. He was surprise my kindness and said that he would help me out anyway I could. I ask about my father middle aged man. He told me to go to Moriarty he would know more about that. So I did I ask him about my father and I was in for a surprise.

"My my it you. The little baby boy all grown up now. Oh your daddy was here came here and got what he got for and left. I hope you here to do the same." I was confused dad said that we were born in the Vault. Moriarty laughed, " Is that what he told you, that you where born down there. Your daddy brought you here shortly after you where born I should know you stay in my saloon after all." I asked him where he headed of to and he said he went north to the Galaxy News Radio building (G.N.R.). I thanked him and left his saloon. I stayed in Megaton for few days to gather supplies for my journey and then I looked back to the Vault entrance and thought of Amata then I began my journey.


	3. Attack at Market

I began by Journey to the G.N.R building when I pass a Super Market I decided to check it out for food and ammo. As I walk towards the door there was a gunshot and I turn and a group of people were coming towards me. I tried to reason with them but it didn't work so, I was force to do what I didn't like to do. I had to kill these people to save myself. These man I later found out were a group of raiders. They were psychos that kill, rape, and torture their victims. There was no reasoning with them so killing them was good. There were more raiders inside the market after killing them I took anything that was good like weapons ammo and caps. I could see the work of these raiders they had bodies hanging on hooks, there was bodies tied to beds with their heads decapitated. The market was a bloody place to be in and I was glad to leave.


	4. The Dark Metro Tunnels

I proceeded into a nearby metro tunnel that will would take me to the G.N.R buildings. The metro tunnels were dark and dangerous there was things like gob only they acted more like a zombie then gob did. Then after clearing a safe area to rest I remember what Gob said he was. He was a ghoul. Ghouls were expose to a lot of radiation and some of them has loss their mind and just attack anything they saw. I decided to get some sleep.

I woke up an hour later and could here more ghouls but also gunshots. I walked quietly over to the sound and saw some raiders being attacked by ghouls. I watch till the finally the ghouls were eating the the bodies of the raiders. As I walk close to the ghouls, one turned around ripping one of the raiders arms and you could see the blood dripping from it. As they started towards me I put them down with the pistol Amata gave me. I knew that Amata would would have done the same to protect herself. I scavenge what I could from the raiders and continue my on my way. Then I saw this Frankenstein figure it was green and spoke in anger this figure started to attack me and after few shots later this figure was finally put down. As I look at this thing it looked mutated, like it was human before then was transformed. I didn't stay long I continue my way to the metro exit that I need. I had no idea what I was in for


	5. Mutant Vs The Brotherhood

As I emerged from the metro tunnels, more of these mutated people were around. Then they were attack by these people in this special armor I never seen before. After the guys in armor finish off the last mutant there leader came up to me. The leader was a girl. Her name, Sarah Lyons

" What the hell are you doing out here? Don't you know that the D.C ruins are filled with these Super Mutants?" I didn't really have anyway but telling her why I was here, " I'm heading to Galaxy New Radio building in search of my father. Who are you people?" She seem surprise of my busy and the fact that I didn't who they are, " I'm Sarah Lyons. I'm with the Brotherhood of Steel. We here to reenforce the G.N.R building from the super mutant attack. Your more than welcome to accompany us to the building." I followed her to the rest of squad. One of them who name was Knight Captain Colvin ask Sarah if I was a new recruit. I feared that when Sarah told him no he would not be kind towards me but the was completely opposite. He welcomed me like I was his close friend.

We went through the ruins of a school building clearing it of these super mutants and we were close to the G.N.R building. Sarah had her man set up for an ambush on the attacking super mutants. I followed Colvin to the second floor and use the hunting rife I found and picked of the super mutants with Colvin while Sarah and the rest attack from the ground. After losing a few Brotherhood members already stationed there we regrouped when heard a sound like no other. Then we saw it. It was super mutant behemoth, it was as tall as the G.N.R building. Sarah told me to grab the fat man off of a fallen Brotherhood member and use it against the behemoth. This weapon launches a mini nuke and is very deadly. While everyone shot at at this behemoth, I loaded the fat man and fire. It was a direct hit, the behemoth came falling down as a small mushroom cloud form for the explosion. After making sure the mutant was death Sarah Lyons came to me. " I think it my turn to thank you." She was calm now more friendly that before. " No problem are you guys looking for new recruits?" I liked there cause and wanted to be apart of it but the look on Sarah face didn't look good, " No sorry we not looking for any recruits. You can handle yourself out there I can give you that. Go you should be able to see Three Dog now. I hope you find what you are looking for." With that we enter the G.N.R building. They didn't stay long the left a few minutes later.


	6. The Good Fight

As I proceeded up the stairs to meet Three Dog I wondered why my father would come here. Three Dog greeted me at the top of the stairs. He seem to know I was here for a reason.

" The look on your face tells it all. Who is this guy and why is he here?" Three Dog was and his flashy intro he greeted me with open arms and we sat down and talk. "I am Three Dog. I tell what really happens out here in the wasteland." He said that he heard about me and what I did in Megaton. " It is nice to meet you Three Dog. I'm looking my father I got word from Megaton that he came up here." I was hoping my information was right after all I have been through I had no other leads on finding him. Three Dog had a grin on his face, " Ya your dad came here. We sat down and talked for awhile was talking about something called Project Purity." I ask where he went and that is when he stopped. "Listen if you to know more your going to have to contribute to the good fight." He looked like he need help with something and since he was a nice guy and my dad came here I decided to help him out. He need me to replace the dish on his radio tower with one on the Virgo 2 Lander in the Museum of Technology because his was shot off by a super mutant.

I saw Knight Captain Colvin and decide to ask him about this Brotherhood of Steel. He told me a lot that the Brotherhood first formed out west and main goal was to find and preserved any technology. The Brotherhood in this area was leaded by Elder Lyons and his daughter who I met here was the leader of the elite group of Brotherhood, Lyon's Pride. He told me that Elder Lyons wasn't like the other Elders back west and decide to help the of the Capital Wasteland in the super mutant problem. The Elders back west didn't approve of Lyons decision and said that he has ' grow attached to the local populous'. So they decided to cut off support to us. Colvin gave me a lot of information and I thanked him before leaving out to fix Three Dog's Radio station.


	7. Tour of The DC Mall

Three Dog told me that the only way to get the the mall from here was through the metro tunnel behind the G.N.R building but I would have to find another way back. The metro tunnel was filled with ghouls mostly. It was lonely walking in these tunnels and I started thinking about Amata and how see was doing. I didn't know how she would react if she saw me now. A killer, it wasn't something I was in the Vault. I found the exit to the mall it was right next to the Museum of Technology.

The whole museum was fill with super mutants and there was no way of sneaking around them. As I explore the museum there was an exhibit that I had to go through that showed what a Vault would look like. I walked sad through the halls and the thought of a perfect life until the night I was force to leave. To my luck the Virgo 2 Lander was right next to the Vault exhibit and more super mutants. After clearing the area I grabbed the satellite dish off the Lander and got out of there and headed to the Washington Monument.

I fought past some super mutants and met up with some more Brotherhood of Steel members. They weren't as nice as Lyon's Pride and those at the G.N.R. building but none the less I proceeded to the top of the Washington Monument surprisingly the elevator still work.

When I got to the top of the Washington Monument and then got the new dish on the the radio tower. I headed back to the G.N.R building and Three Dog was waiting for me. He was happy he thank me for fixing the dish and gave me the information I want. He said that my dad head to visit a Dr. Madison Li in Rivet City. He said that people had made a town inside a beached aircraft carrier. So now I need to go to Rivet City and continue my search for my father.

Only if I knew what I was in for.


End file.
